Forever With You
by alliyah320
Summary: "I press my head against the pillow. After all, he was only a part of my imagination. He was nothing but a fragment of my mind. In every dream, he would always love me, as my mind told him to do, yet…Every dream had been…a dream."


Forever With You  
~alliyah320~  
  
I gaze out of the window in my room. I have a perfect view from my house, and I could see the sun just starting to set-purple, pink, and orange filling the sky. I took in every detail, memorized every cloud, every bird. This was going to be the last time I ever saw the sunset from my house, my hill. Tomorrow, I would be going to college. Tomorrow, I would be gone, never to return. Tomorrow...I glance at my laptop, the thing left in the room that symbolized me. Tomorrow, Heero would leave my life forever.   
His face stares at me, I have memorized every strand of his hair, every line in his face.   
Sighing, I shake my head and lie down in bed. "Don't think about it," I tell myself, "Look forward to the future. You have a new life ahead of you, new friends, a new place to live, a new place to adjust to. You don't need to spend time on the past."  
But for some reason, my brain refuses to think about anything but him. "Why am I thinking like this?" I wonder. "Nothing will change, right?"  
Even as I say this, my heart sinks lower as I know somehow, that I will never dream of him again, that my obsession of him will die away no matter how hard I try to keep it.  
I press my head against the pillow. After all, he was only a part of my imagination. He was nothing but a fragment of my mind. In every dream, he would always love me, as my mind told him to do, yet...  
It wasn't real. The way he would do my every command wasn't real, and it just proved to me that, once I went into a new life, he would disappear without a trace.  
I breathed out another sigh. Every dream had been...a dream. That was the only way I could describe it. My problems, my past, it all faded away when he was around me. And even though I knew it was only my mind comforting me, somehow, he was the one who gave me enough strength to face a new day.   
I shift into a restless sleep, and the last dream begins...  
  
I'm in the room. The same room I always am in when I dream. And I know he will always be in the same corner, the same chair by the window. He will always turn toward me and greet me with a scowl. My eyes widen as I glance at the stool. No one is there. A gust of wind blows the curtain open, and I can actually feel the shivers the coolness of the wind gives me. "It's so real," I marvel, then decide perhaps my mind is giving me a farewell present by making this last night even more real for me than it already is.  
I hear a noise behind me, and I turn to see Him sitting on the bed. I know what is going to happen next. He beckons for me, I, not being able to resist, walk towards him. He presses me against the mattress, and I can't help losing myself in his touch, his taste...  
Somehow, I begin to cry. My heart knows it is the last time I will ever spend time with him. The last time I will ever feel his lips against mine...  
I also know that he does not care. His touch is mechanical. His body defies reality, he will do everything I say, but...  
It does not matter to him if I cry. He does what I ask him to, he gives comfort if I order him to, but when I cry...he does not care.  
I'm crying so hard now I don't realize he has stopped. I don't realize the simple thing he has just done has opposed everything I just had thought was fact.   
Then, he pulls me up and I, shocked and finally aware of what was happening, stare straight into his eyes, expecting them to be cold, ice blue. Instead I find them gentle, Prussian blue, blue like the sky after a sprinkle of rain. I feel like he knows my every thought, a jolt of electricity shot through my body as I comprehend the understanding in his eyes. True understanding...  
"I am more alive than you think," he whispers.   
How does he know the exact question that was rushing through my mind? I remind myself that he is my mind, he knows what I am thinking, but I can't tell myself he is an illusion anymore. "It's too real," I think, "It can't be fake, I know this is really Him."  
Even now when understanding reaches me, I know somehow that dawn is coming. With dawn, he will fade away from me, and I will never dream again. I stand up, ready to turn away, but he stops me. Pulling me toward him, his lips touch mine.  
It is a kiss. But somehow more than one. It is more than he ever told me all the nights I dreamed, all the nights I thought he wasn't real.   
Gently he pulls back, and looks into my eyes. He knows what I'm going through, and this is a last chance for words.   
"I love you," he murmurs.  
I gasp, jump away from him. This can't be happening. He is a character from a story, a story of which I could never be in. Yet here he is...but do I believe him?  
I know it's true. And now I wonder how I'll be able to live with this fact, that somehow my idol, my obsession, is real, but soon to be gone...  
His eyes do not waver from mine. Once again, he knows, and understands. The knowledge held in those sapphire eyes is incredible. I focus my mind on him, getting a last image of him stamped into my mind, and I hear his last words to me...  
"We will always be together. As long as you remember...I will be forever with you..."  
  
I wake up with the image of him still in my mind. I glance out the window. The sun is rising, perfect and clear. There is just enough time to say goodbye.   
I walk over to my laptop. His picture scowls at me, exactly the same as before. But I know differently now. Around my finger is a ring, the ring he used to wear.  
Smiling sadly, I shut-down, and the picture disappears.   
"Goodbye Heero."  
I don't look back as I walk out of the room.  
In the empty room behind me, I can almost hear his last words echoing around me, a whisper on the wind.  
  
"Forever...with you."  
  
The End 


End file.
